Common channel signaling networks such as Signalling System 7 ("SS7") networks create potential for a wide variety of new telecommunications services and features. Recent enhancements to these networks, such as intelligent network capacity, expand that potential. Examples of intelligent networks are the BellSouth Advanced Intelligent Network ("AIN") and AT&T intelligent networks. Network elements of these intelligent networks, such as Service Control Points ("SCPs") and Service Nodes ("SNs"), contain applications and data resources that support these services and features. One category of such applications is known in AT&T terminology, for instance, as a Service Package Application ("SPA"). One type of SCP data resource is conventionally referred to as a Database.
The intelligent network according to one paradigm provides intelligence to the signalling system switches. Very briefly, for example, a switch corresponding to a certain called number, when it receives routing for a call to that number can, in its Service Switching Point ("SSP"), trigger a "query." The query is communicated ultimately across the network to the SCP that contains applications and/or data resources relevant to the services in effect for the called number. Data from the SCP is then returned to the switch to provide those services.
The intelligent network may contain multiple SCPs whose applications or data resources may or may not correspond to customers or subscribers in their corresponding geographic areas. For instance, an intelligent network covering several states may be adequately served with a handful of SCPs which may be located remotely from each other and to accommodate traffic volume, accessibility, and other factors conveniently.
Data in these network elements is conventionally managed, at least to some extent, in a centralized fashion through an Operation Support System sometimes known as a Service Management System. That system is networked to the various network elements including SCPs and SNs. Service Management System users are, therefore, in a position to make changes to network element applications and data resources from a centralized location. The changes are then distributed efficiently and reliably to the various network elements. These changes may be, for instance, changes caused by introduction of a new service, changes in a service, network growth, the network itself, new subscribers, the desires of a particular subscriber or other factors.
These types of changes and demands also create a continuing need to reallocate applications and database resources among the network elements. Reallocation is often indicated, for instance, to resolve network element overload, balance network element loads, or otherwise improve network performance. Reallocation in conventional intelligent networks can be disruptive and logistically complex, however, even if performed orderly and efficiently.